My Kind of Crazy
by xXx YaGamI RiKo xXx
Summary: She thought she's meeting a perfect man, same goes to him. But something went terribly wrong during their blind date that was set up by their friends. A RivaMika Fanfic. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1: Wrong Turn?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or the characters of Attack on Titan. But the idea and some of the characters are mine._

_Pairing: Levi x Mikasa (I strongly ship them! Hope my readers are in the same boat as me~)_

**_Hi guys! I'm back with another short multi-chapter LeviMika story. Modern AU. _**

**_I hope that all of you enjoy this and many thanks for following me~_**

**_Thank you! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wrong Turn?

* * *

"_She's like the sunshine, blooming sunflower! I bet you are going to love her at first sight!"_

_Sunshine my ass. A bloody rose with thorns is all I ever see!_ Growled the man as he stared across the table, at the woman in a body hugging off shoulder red dress, in front of him.

"_He's like the role model of all man! Tall and charming and gentleman and generally equipped with everything a woman wants from a man. You are surely going to fall into his eyes!" _

_Gentleman? Tall? Bullshit! This shit is nothing but a pain in the ass! And he's shorter than me. _Roared the woman as she shot piercing glares at the man in a black blazer, white crisp button shirt tugged neatly in a pair of black pants and a white silk cravat around his neck, in front of her. _Who the hell still wear cravat nowadays?_

It was a blind date set up by their respective friends, and it was supposed to start smoothly and end romantically. To their dismay, it started rottenly and continued like a train wreck.

"D-Do you want to refill your glasses?" questioned a waiter nervously as he stood beside their table. Luck was definitely not by his side that night when he was assigned to take care of their table. Two ridiculously daunting looking customers – almost like a pair of predators, assassins, serial killers, whatever horrifying word he could think of describing them.

"Yes."

The pair answered with one voice, their glares never broke in the process.

The waiter refilled their wine with shaky hands and left the table in the blink of an eye once he had done his job.

Letting out a depressing sigh, Levi ran his fingers through his raven hair and blurted, "miss, I believe our friends had set us up for this idiotic date for whatever shitty reason their bloody brains could generate. Let's finish this dinner and get our asses out so we don't have to see each other anymore."

"It's good that we're on the same page. But not until I hear a decent apology from you," Mikasa grunted as she tapped the table impatiently, her free hand swiftly grabbed her glass of wine and gulped down in seconds. She then placed the poor glass onto the table with a loud thud, expressing her exasperation aloud. Mikasa turned around and signaled the waiter to refill her glass and it was done in split seconds.

"I will compensate you instead. By the way, you're truly the worst kind of woman I've ever encountered in my whole life," Levi grumbled lowly as he emptied his glass at the drop of a hat.

Mikasa snorted and mocked the man in return, "you're no doubt the nastiest, foulest man I've ever met too. If there's any nomination for the worst man in the world, you will surely knock off all the contestants." Her voice laced with venom.

And so, they continued their glares, unspoken war of spears with their eyes until they guzzled their seventh glass of wine.

* * *

"_Mikasa, you should be getting yourself a boyfriend. Eren is forever busy with his whatever peculiar excursions with Armin around the world and you're always left alone to take care of the household. You should be occupying your brain with another man," complained Sasha like an annoying mosquito buzzing beside Mikasa's ear. _

_Mikasa let out a deep sigh and droned in a monotonous voice, "Sasha, please. I'm fine with myself. I don't need a boyfriend. Remember Jean Kirschtein? The weird horse face guy Connie introduced to me? It's nothing but a disastrous date and he almost died from my punches." _

"_Please, Mikasa. I swear this time this date will work! I heard from my boss that he's like the role model of all man! Tall and charming and gentleman and generally equipped with everything a woman wants from a man. You are surely going to fall into his eyes!" Sasha begged Mikasa with her puppy eyes, a pair of teary eyes could flip Mikasa's decision._

"_Sasha… why the hell you set me up on a blind date again, following Connie's footsteps blindly?" _

"_Because I want you to smile! I want you to be happy, Mikasa. You're the best friend I have since high school, and you even did all you could to make my relationship with Connie work. I want you to be blissful too." _

_Finally, a small curve swept its way upwards at the raven haired woman's lips. She just could not reject her cute friend's request anymore. _

"_Fine. Just, one final time, ok?" Mikasa intimated softly. _

_Sasha blinked several times in disbelief and hugged her friend gingerly, "I'm so sure that it's going to work out fine this round!"_

* * *

"Erm, sir, miss, we need to close the restaurant in another ten minutes. Do you need us to get a cab for you?" asked the waiter as he attempted to catch Levi and Mikasa's attention after they emptied six bottles of fine wine.

The pair heeded and narrowed their eyes at the waiter before they silently nodded in union. They could not possibly take the wheel after being a helpless drunkard.

"Where do you stay? I can still be gentleman enough to send you back first," mocked the man sarcastically as he struggled to keep his demeanor by pushing himself off the chair and stood by Mikasa's side.

Mikasa rolled her eyes at the short man and helped herself up as well. "I can go back myself, midget," she hissed lowly.

"Fine, make sure you don't puke on the way or lost yourself on the streets. You may need someone to identify your corpse the next morning since you are nothing near sober."

Anger boiled deep in Mikasa's system, as hot as lava, waiting to explode, hungry for destruction. The pressure of the elevating rage almost forced the woman to do things out of her control. Thus, she bolted out from the restaurant, jammed her thoughts with happy memories and shut herself out from the world as she headed down the dim walkway.

_Damn that midget. Dammit Sasha_. She growled shortly when the wrong memories kicked in again. Her wrath towards Levi was not a simple piece of memory to trash off her mind.

Left alone in the restaurant, Levi patted invisible dust off his blazer lightly and straightened his cravat before the waiter's voice rung behind him.

"Sir, the cab is right by the doorstep. Thank you for dropping by tonight. Goodnight, sir."

Levi merely nodded tediously and strode out of the restaurant towards the cab. Just before he reached the door, several sneaky male voices alarmed him. Out of curiosity, he turned to search the source of the voices. To his annoyance, he found a red dress woman surrounded by four tall machos, drunk muscular men. The man massaged his temple to wane his headache, clicked his tongue irksomely and motioned the driver to stay put.

"Hey, pretty lady. It's quite late to be alone on the streets."

"Yeah, why not come along with us?"

"We can protect you!"

"Come on, let's play!"

Mikasa eyed the four strangers. Her brows knitted in infuriation and lips pursed tightly. Her head was spinning and she was going to puke any second. Still, she tried to keep her stoic poise. In a lethal and deadly voice, Mikasa rebuffed, "Get the hell away from me, if you don't want to suffer a despicable concussion later."

In union, the four men laughed vociferously. One of the men outstretched his hand to capture Mikasa's arm in the process while he snickered, "what can a slender beautiful woman like you do?" Their eyes scanned her body curves from top to bottom hungrily. She felt nothing but sick.

"That was your final warning."

With that, she clutched the hairy hand and twisted it backwards forcefully and he was sent flying to the dumpster. The man cried in pain and bellowed all sorts of foul words at the woman. Her face was still as expressionless as usual. The rest of the men were dumbfounded for a few seconds until one of men screeched ear-piercingly, "you bitch!"

The rest of the men came charging at her. However, like greased lightning, one of them was hit towards the wall, and another was smashed face-flat on the pavement while the last one was crashed against the steel lamp post. She broke them physically, triumphantly.

Levi stood by the pathway, hands tugged in both sides of his pants. His mind went blank and his eyes trailed every move of the woman, pondering how could a woman like her executed such extraordinary techniques slickly, besides himself. He was beginning to brew a temptation to know this stunning, exotic beauty.

He did registered that she carried an exquisiteness in her blood from her appearance but the meet up created nothing but irksome, thus her existence wiped out from his brain. Perhaps destiny was not prepared to abandon either of them yet, by creating another unforeseen incident to bond them. An amused smile played its way across his lips, as a sign that he will not let her slipped through his fingertips, not yet.

Mikasa stood haughtily and stared down the men as if they were nothing but a piece of trash. She lazily adjusted her dress and picked her purse from the street. Just before she started strolling down the pathway, Levi halted her.

"Hey, I have a cab there. It's hard to catch a cab at this hour, at this side of the streets. It's getting too late," he offered with a soft grin.

Mikasa hold her gaze at the man suspiciously. But her eyelids were about to shut and her head will drop any minute as the bitter aftertaste of the alcohol started kicking in. "Alright. No funny moves," she expressed cautiously.

He lightly nodded and helped themselves into the cab, then off they vanished into the city of lights.

* * *

"_Leviiiiiiiii!" _

_Levi growled lowly in his office when he heard the voice. It was the same voice that constantly get in his hair and under his skin. "Get the hell out of my room before I pull out your voice cords and throw you into the garbage bin myself, shitty glasses." _

_The dark brown haired woman paraded into the raven haired man's room and settled across his large desk. She was giggling and scrutinizing the man in detail. "What if, I tell you that I've a perfect choice of woman for you? Will you meet her?" She chirped cheekily. _

_The man rolled his eyes and threw a stack of papers aggressively towards the woman, causing her to yap defensively, "Levi! Don't be a jerk! It's time for you to hunt down a woman! You're touching thirty-seven by end of this year! I believed that you have not touched a woman in zillions of years." _

"_Tsk. That has nothing to do with you. Now get out before this room turn into a crime scene," Levi blustered gallingly, his face as fierce as a tiger who is ready to tear down its prey._

"_You will not regret! I swear to God! She's like the sunshine, blooming sunflower! I bet you are going to love her at first sight!" the woman continued to sell the unknown woman like a piece of precious treasure. _

"_I swear to God I will-" _

"_See her for once! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!"_

"_Hanji, I say-"_

"_Don't be a rock. JUST MEET HER!" _

"_Tsk, don't cut me-"_

"_Pleaseeee! If you don't like her, you can cut short and leave before night fall. No harm with just having a dinner with her right?" _

"_ARGH! FINE! Just once! No more! What an asshole you could be when it comes to idiotic romance and your bizarre experiments?!" _

"_Ok great! I will arrange and brief you the details later! Ahahahaha!" _

_Levi let out a long sigh and sipped his black tea warily as he watched the woman tapped her hand phone frantically with a smirk. Never did he imagined that the outcome of this conversation would turned into a nightmare._

* * *

The ride back to her apartment was peaceful and silent. Perfect for the woman to rest her aching head. She cursed internally for gulping too much wine that night. Never once was she this drunk in her entire life, twenty five years of age. The alcohol will get the better of her the next morning. Mikasa boasted her carelessness by biting her bottom lip.

Levi rested his elbow by the window of the car, his dark blue eyes caught a glimpse of the exhausting woman and slowly muttered, "Do you have anything to cure your headache tomorrow?"

Mikasa shot her head upright and drifted her focus to the man beside her. "I think I do have some in my first aid box," she responded.

"That's a relive. Do you live alone?" Levi prompted.

"No. But my housemates were away for an elongated expedition. They shouldn't be returning anytime soon, so, I guess I'm as good as living alone though," drawled the woman lazily as she moved her eyes to enjoy the glittering scenery through the murky window.

They remained silence until the car came to a stop in front of her apartment. Just before she broke the ice, Levi blurted softly, voice low as the summer music of a brook.

"I can keep you accompanied until you doze off, if you want."

Mikasa raised her brow cautiously at the statement. Her fists were tightened and without her realizing, her voice came as hard as the blade of a shovel, "I'm fine with myself."

Sensing the woman's defensive barrier, Levi rested his blue orbs on Mikasa's onyx orbs delicately and he placed a small piece of paper into her hand before she got off the cab.

"Call me so we can settle on your car. Goodnight, Petra."

Mikasa stopped dead in her tracks. _Petra? Who the hell is Petra?_

"A-Are you Eld Jinn?" Mikasa questioned in a shaky voice, her hooded eyes twitched.

Now it was Levi's jaw to drop. He shook his head in disagreement. _Eld? Why is the name of my subordinate being brought up?!_

They blinked at each other dumbly before they shot another query.

"Aren't you Petra Ral? I'm supposed to meet this woman tonight," Levi barked in disbelief.

"No! I'm supposed to meet Eld Jinn tonight," Mikasa declared startlingly. Her mind could not squeeze in another piece of fact anymore.

"Then who the hell are you?!" They howled in union.

They breathed heavily and stared into each other's eyes. The truth came as a bolt from the blue. It appeared that both of them had met the wrong person. Both of them were only told to head towards the table with a blue rose by their friends, as the only piece of information to identify each other. Awkwardly, their hand phones were confiscated by their friends since they habitually communicate with the gadget more often than the real human being in front of them. And astoundingly, none of them mentioned their names throughout the dinner until now.

Mikasa buried her face in her hands in disgust while Levi massaged his temple agitatedly.

The silence of the car made their blood as cold as the nightly wind that crept through the opened door. The driver peeped the two figures through his rear view mirror vigilantly, and he decided to break the ice, without knowing that he had actually initiated a conversation with the devils.

"Both of you, could you please decide whether you want to leave or stay? I have another errand to run after completing this trip," the driver asked sloppily.

The question snapped both raven heads towards the driver in the blink of an eye. Instead of replying in an apologetic manner, which the driver was hoping, they shot lethal glares to zip his mouth.

"I'm off. Here's the money for our dinner and cab ride of my share." Mikasas retrieved three pieces of hundred dollars note from her purse and stretched her hand towards Levi. Since this man was not supposed to be her blind date, she would be vile to have him paying off all her expenses for the night. Plus, they had half a dozen of luxurious wine, she was nowhere comfortable to have him settle the bill on his own.

Levi snorted and pushed her hand back, together with her money, towards the confused woman. "I trust that I can still be a man of honour to handle tonight's full expenses. I insist."

"How sweet." The woman replied with a soft scoff. Her gaze softened. Despite the implausible events, she still found him, an attractive man.

"Well, it's been ages since I had a date with a woman," Levi hung his arm around the seat. His eyes followed the woman as she stepped out from the car elegantly.

She bent down slightly, tilted her head sideways, allowing her long silky hair to fall off her shoulders smoothly, and found his sharp half lidded sapphire eyes in the dim car light. Levi felt his pulse kicked up and held his breath silently as his orbs settled on the woman's unbearably erogenous motions.

"I'm Mikasa, by the way. Goodnight-"

"Levi."

Mikasa gave him a thin smile and continued, "Goodnight, Levi. Thank you for the treat. Nice meeting you, although our meet up wasn't as pleasant as it should be."

Levi felt his lips curved up a little but he fought to maintain his plain façade, even though he had started to adore how his name was rolled out from her honey-melted mouth. He droned in a modest tone, "Goodnight, Mikasa. Give me a call on your car."

With that, the man left Mikasa's apartment once he watched her entered the lobby.

* * *

Chapter 1 end.


	2. Chapter 2: Right Match?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or the characters of Attack on Titan. But the idea and some of the characters are mine._

_Pairing: Levi x Mikasa (I strongly ship them! Hope my readers are in the same boat as me~)_

**_Hi guys! An update to ease your thirst for whoever that had been following me and this story._**

**_Thank you! :)_**

**_Now, enjoy~_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Right Match?

* * *

Mikasa awoke to the rays of light from her window. The sun had flashed its almighty aura through the curtains, forcing every being to bow to its greatness.

It seemed like her hangover was not as awful as she thought it would be, after popping two aspirins from her medical chest before she headed off to bed the night before.

What a hell of a night, she reminisced the blind date that went terribly wrong since the beginning.

_Levi._

She tested his name on her tongue again, recalling how his half hooded eyes looked straight into her onyx orbs. Her heart pounded ferociously at the way his deep, low voice breathed her name. Almost sexually caressing her through the air that wrapped around them. And she was grateful the darkness of the street and subdued car light was able to shade her tingled pink cheeks.

_Oh, how his touches and kisses would feel like_. She thought secretly as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"MI-KA-SA!" yelled a voice from the entrance.

Feeling grumpy when her petty imagination was broken, Mikasa lazily combed her hair with her fingers, sent her blanket flying and grabbed a grey satin robe to cover the thin night gown around her body before tramping towards the door. She cursed lowly at the source of the voice that polluted her languid Sunday morning.

"Sasha, you are really-"

Before Mikasa could finished her sentence, Sasha bumped into her apartment by pushing her to the side of the door and slammed the door shut.

"Mikasa, ac-actually, I intended to inform you that yesterday's dinner was postponed because Eld Jinn had to fly to Seattle for an emergency business trip. By-by the way, he'll be back in three days' time and we'd rescheduled the dinner to next Saturday!" admitted the frightened reddish brown haired woman without looking into Mikasa's eyes.

The startled woman's eyes jumped all over the apartment, herself before finally landed on the fuming woman in front of her. Her breath accelerated and bit her bottom lip fretfully to freeze her quiver. She was like a threatened squirrel under Mikasa's hawk eyes, waiting to be slaughtered any minute.

"You should've updated me on the status yesterday. They have phones in the restaurant," Mikasa deadpanned, voice like subdued thunder.

"I-I wanted to. B-but, I got caught up with another matter. Then I…"

"Conveniently forgotten about it?"

Sasha yelped silently. Droplets of sweats started forming on her forehead and palms. "Er-Er…Mi-Mikasa, I'm sorry! I went on a date with Connie and I just recalled about you in the wee hours of the morning. I thought- I guessed- I believed that you should've gotten back home after a while, since you will never allow yourself to wait for more than twenty minutes…" Sasha rambled softly, her voice almost inaudible towards the end of her confession.

As Sasha scanned Mikasa's face for a reaction, the eerie silence hung in the air like the suspended moment. She expected to bear the burn of the raven haired woman's wrath. Instead, she observed a faint swift upward curve plastered on Mikasa's face in spilt seconds.

Sasha's eyes widened with jolt. It was like a discovery of a new paradise on earth to her.

This woman seldom smiled, or even displayed any signs of interest. Especially when Eren and Armin were away.

Her lips would normally either formed a thin straight line or curved downwards in discontentment. When it went up, something out of the blue must had happened!

She knew this marvelous woman in front of her was an illustrious lawyer in town despite her young age. Her gorgeous oriental features and astonishing abilities enslaved countless men – be it her male colleagues, bosses, clients and even strangers on the street. They presented her every kind of gifts, from bouquet of flowers, cars, jewelries, and even houses to seek her attention. Obviously, none of them succeeded since none could earn her recognition.

The pony tail haired woman went panic as she begun to wonder whether Mikasa would rather live and die alone than pick a man from the pool. She yelled and nagged and complained and forced her best friend to settle on a man. There was hell no way, not a chance she will leave Mikasa alone.

Sasha blinked in amazement, her lips curved into a sneaky smirk and approached the reticent woman. Her steps were as light as feather, voice like melting honey when she whispered into the shell of Mikasa's ear, "what happened yesterday? Did you met someone?"

Mikasa's dark orbs widened when she snapped at Sasha's queries. _This woman smelt something fishy_.

"Give me the time and venue for next Saturday's meet up," Mikasa shrugged and drove Sasha off her attention, baiting her to get rid of the topic she brought up.

Sasha narrowed her eyes, a vertical wrinkle was formed between her eyebrows. Her lips pursed slightly, undoubtedly cheesed off with the indifferent behaviour of Mikasa.

Before she blasted another follow up question, Mikasa's glares put her intentions into a standstill. She frowned and pouted reluctantly. Then, she flashed Mikasa's phone from her bag, "I'd forwarded the details to you. You should be meeting him tonight at the Il Vittoria Restaurant at seven o'clock sharp."

"No cancellations?"

"Confirm no!"

"Blue rose on the table?"

"No, pink rose this time. It was supposed to be red rose the last round but somehow... I think Hanji accidently arranged the same colour for two tables and somehow the waiters only reserved one table…" Sasha mumbled the last part of the sentence, only audible to herself.

Mikasa sighed lightly and nodded with a faint grin. Sasha smiled in awe and hugged her friend passionately, her voice was half way between a whisper and whimper, "again, I want you to be happy. You deserve to be."

"I will. You should stick to Connie as long as you can. He's a good chap," Mikasa replied. Her voice softened and fumbled Sasha's hair playfully, feeling blessed to have an understanding female friend.

Sasha gave her the brightest smile and responded favorably, "of course! Now, let's get you some suitable clothes and shoes."

* * *

"_Mikasa, you will be at the La Gardenia Restaurant tonight at seven o'clock sharp. Find the table with a blue rose. I bet you will recognize that man right away since he looks very much like a Casanova," jabbered the reddish brown haired woman as she racked the raven haired lady's wardrobe for a suitable dating dress. _

"_Sasha, just get me a simple black dress," intoned Mikasa while she lay on her bed, playing some childish games on her phone, to kill time. _

_Sasha roared irascibly as she searched high and low for that sexy red dress which she gave to Mikasa on last Christmas, the perfect dress to wear to a date. _

"_You have a pair of glorious boobs, a pair of toned ass, a curvy body and a pair of never ending legs. Use them!" she hissed at the dark onyx orbs. _

_Mikasa rolled on her bed with a snort. "I'm not going there like a hooker. Just get me a decent dress." _

"_Ah. Finally! Wear this and those!" chortled Sasha as she tossed the red dress and a pair of four-inch high red open-toe stilettos to Mikasa. _

_Mikasa frowned at the article and shoes. Those were the last thing that she would put on her body. The dress would reveal half of her boobs and glimpses of her legs from the high slit. She was not going to impress some stranger in some fancy restaurant. _

_Just before she could reject, Sasha busted her and snatched her hand phone from her possession. _

"_Hey, Sasha-"_

"_Ah ah, you are NOT going to take a phone to the date since you will stick your face to that phone rather than focusing on the man in front of you. Those are the only things you are going to wear tonight or I will crash your phone right now," Sasha warned forcefully and she slipped out of Mikasa's room at the speed of the lightning. _

"_SASHA!" _

"_Have fun, Mikasa! I'll return your phone tomorrow morning! By the way, his name is Eld Jinn!" Sasha dashed out of the apartment and banged the door shut behind her after leaving the ridiculously mystified and raged woman. _

_The dark onyx orbs woman ran her fingers through her hair agitatedly, remorseful of agreeing to the blind date, yet, she was under the gun to comply. _

_She arrived at the restaurant in her pearl white Lexus IS250 fifteen minutes before the scheduled time. Once she parked her car, a chic black Lamborghini Aventador slipped into the parking lot next to hers. She ogled the dashing vehicle, her dream car to own, a prestigious status to display. _

_The car door cracked open, revealing its owner, an unexpectedly short but sophisticated man exited the car. The door was not the standard scissor doors, but was customized to the conventional ones. _Perhaps his arms were too short to reach the scissor ones_, Mikasa thought obscenely. To her resentment, the owner had negligently flung his door overly wide and it hit her cherished possession. She frowned, brows formed into a straight line in aggravation. _

_Swiftly, she walked out from her car and halted the man in his tracks. _

"_Hey, you owe me a compensation for that." _

_The man turned his head slackly towards Mikasa's direction. His sharp eyes followed her tapping fingers towards the door of the front passenger seat. A scratch had been formed and the paint of the car had came off. Mikasa leaned against her car, hands crossed beneath her chest, and fixed her glares at the short man, inaudibly forcing the man to respond. _

_She was expecting a formal and placid apology from the polished looking man. Conversely, the man rolled his eyes and retorted mockingly, "you should be able to repair that kind of insignificant scratch on your own. Go to any stores and get something called 'car scratch remover' and you can restore it in no time." _

_The man then continued his journey into the restaurant, leaving the woman in a struck dumb state. _

_Mikasa quickly restored from the shock, she got tremendously hot under the collar and stormed into the restaurant. She casted an eye over the restaurant and found the insolent man, soundlessly seated, hands occupied with the menu. _

_With further ado, she ignored the trembled waitress and flounced towards Levi's table. Her hefty steps created fire trails as she slammed her fists onto the table, causing the cutlery to wobble. _

_Levi's brows twitched in displeasure while his eyes shot piercing glares towards the seething woman. _

"_What else do you want? Payment for the lotion?" Levi asked monotonously, his face remained dull and emotionless. _

"_I demand a proper apology from you," Mikasa blasted hard rock bullets at the man. _

_Levi ignored the woman and checked the time on his stylish wrist watch, growling lowly as he stared into the empty seat across his table. _

_Mikasa caught his stares and her eyes netted the blue rose on the table. She literally screamed out loud in her breath to realising that this man was her blind date. _

"_Shit," she blabbered. _

_The atmosphere turned ice cold as Levi watched Mikasa took her seat across him. Her dead orbs darted from the blue rose to him as an inaudible answer to his forthcoming question. _

"_You got to be fucking kidding me," Levi goaded, his face went paler every second. He let out an abysmal sigh and leaned back onto his seat, hands rested on the sides of his arm chair. _

"_Nice to meet you, shorty."_

"_Nice to meet you, brat."_

_That was the kickoff of their inferno's anthem._

* * *

"You better come out with a fucking good reason to explain yourself before I throw you off the window from my fifty-first floor office tomorrow," snarled the man. His expression was surprisingly calm, despite the vulgar use of words. They were at an outdoor café located at downtown New York. He had to meet her on such luminous Sunday morning to retrieve his phone, although he would rather stay in his shell.

The woman still managed to ignore his growing temper and joked openly, "I'm sorry, Levi! Petra had a last minute meeting that dragged till midnight. Well, since I'd confiscated your phone and I had no other ways to contact you and I forgotten that I could just call up the restaurant, so I decided to just let you have your dinner there and go home after that."

"Seriously? Leave me hanging there without an update? I really should crack open that nuisance head of yours to check its content. I bet most of them are nothing but rotten dead cells."

"You probably figured the woman will not be showing up anymore after thirty minutes of wait. I had to peel my face off to get a reservation in that restaurant! I believed that you owe me a thank you instead. How's the food? They had one of the best wines in the city too," rambled Hanji and her topic drove off the initial purpose of her meeting Levi that afternoon.

Levi frowned and barked in annoyance to grab her attention, "you mentioned that the dinner will be rescheduled. When? Can I dismiss her? I don't feel like meeting _another_ woman again."

Hanji's pupils enlarged in shock, her eyeballs were amplified behind her glasses, causing Levi to take a little step back from her avid look. He cursed inwardly for slipping an unwanted information to the lunatic.

"Levi, I want you to be honest."

"I am honest."

"You met someone, didn't you?"

"No."

"You're lying!"

"Shut up. Just give me the details."

Just before Hanji could fire back at the man, her phone rung and Levi accidently stole a glimpse at the caller ID. _Eld Jinn_.

Hanji answered the phone and begun her long winded chatters. Levi sipped his tea graciously as he fixed his eyes on the walkway that was filled with numerous people of different fashion and appearance. He stared lazily into the distance while waiting for Hanji to finish her phone call.

Hanji darted her attention from her cup of coffee to the flock of people. She noticed that there were a number of women of different looks– refined, petite, stunning, decent, cute, peeped at the handsome man in front her, as usual. They were either stammering, lips punched, head bowed, making themselves as special as they could to catch the man's attention. To their disheartenment, Levi never lay an eye on any of them.

His coolness, attractiveness and lavishness were his bullets to shoot down his prey. He also had endless wealth in his pocket with the achievements of his company. But unfortunately, this man was never the one to initiate a move. He would bury himself with work rather than wasting time on a woman. He was basically married to his job.

He owned a renowned telecommunication company; a penthouse in one of the most prestigious condominiums in the city; a collection of chic super sports cars; shelves of ancient yet luxury tea leaves; a cabinet of sophisticated watches, but he had been alone for a very, _very_ long time.

Which was why, as close friends of his, Hanji and her partner Erwin Smith had been trying dead hard to create opportunities for their friend to settle down with a woman, worthy for him, since he will be marching into forties in a few years' time.

"Ah, Eld. Pink rose, ok? I repeat, PINK ROSE! Don't go to the wrong table, ok? For God's sake, I should be kicking Levi's ass for sending you off to Seattle!"

Levi arched a brow at the raged woman at the mentioned of his name.

"This Saturday, Il Vittoria Restaurant at seven o'clock sharp, got it? I'll text you the details again. Good luck with your work, bye!"

Levi scowled in his breath. _This Saturday. Eld. _

_I'm supposed to meet Eld Jinn tonight._

A sweet voice rung gallingly in his brain. His lips twitched, but he maintained his façade and sipped his tea serenely with his unusual cup holding posture – fingers laced around the mouth of the cup instead of its elflike ear.

Eld will be meeting Mikasa, for real, this time. She might fall in love with him since he was a fine gentleman and feminist. The night might end later than expected and Eld might even steal a kiss from the beauty. She did not hit him as a woman that would release her armor to a man whom she just met, but who knows what would happen along the way? Knowing his subordinate well, Levi knew that Eld was a man of his word.

A pang of jealousy washed over him. Levi's fingers curled tightly around his cup, white knuckles from clenching his fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent.

"Levi? Hello? Knock knock? Anybody at home?"

He raised his half lidded eyes from his cup to look at the concerned woman in polka dots blouse and ripped jeans. Swallowing back all his wrath, he replied monotonously, "what?"

Hanji adjusted her glasses and let out a sigh, she frowned at the man in white polo shirt and jeans. "I'd rescheduled with Petra. Your date will be on this Saturday at the Il Vittoria Restaurant at seven o'clock sharp, find the table with a blue rose."

Levi blinked faintly and muttered his query aloud, "I thought you arranged Eld to meet someone in that restaurant, same date and time too?"

Hanji giggled softly and chirped, "I've got special discounts for securing two tables. Erwin knew the owner of the restaurant. It would be easier for us to pass down the messages directly to his employees."

"Don't screw me up this round," Levi warned in a stern temper.

"Never!"

"Fine. I will be on time."

"Great! I'm such a spectacular love cupid for arranging the meeting of four people with different personalities. Ah, I'm not sure about the other girl though since she's my co-worker's best friend. At least, I did a great favour by arranging her to meet one of the finest men in town," babbled the pony tailed woman proudly. She folded her arms around her chest and shot a victorious wink towards the man across the table.

Levi rolled his eyes and snorted lowly. Mikasa was never the type of woman he would consider as a partner. She was everything he hated - arrogant, haughty, obstinate, insolent. Ironically, she was his mirror, his shadow, a reflection of himself. All his past partners were obedient, malleable and ladylike and they certainly under no circumstances dared to challenge his leverage.

Yet, here he was forlornly drawn to a woman who would snobbishly reign his dictatorship and egoism. And he would even allow it unflinchingly.

That thought snapped Levi alertly. He was fearful of that unfamiliar feeling, the feeling of wanting to succumb to a woman, someone whom he barely knew. Before he drowned himself, Levi erased the thought from his brain and stood from his seat, straightened his shirt and patted his jeans, then he took the bill from the table and headed towards the counter, after leaving a final note.

"See you tomorrow at work."

* * *

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3: Who's Whose?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or the characters of Attack on Titan. But the idea and some of the characters are mine._

_Pairing: Levi x Mikasa (I strongly ship them! Hope my readers are in the same boat as me~)_

**_Hi guys! I'm back with the final chapter of this short multi-chapter story. Thank you for still following and supporting me. Love you all! _**

**_Thank you! :)_**

**_Now, enjoy~_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Who's Whose?

* * *

The sun sank lower in the sky, light of day draining away, giving away to the velvety dark of night. The air was damp and cool, smelling faintly of a car's exhaust fumes. Trees that lined in the lane stood as black statues silhouetted against the darkening sky, slowly their shadows melted away into the blackness of night.

Levi sat by the window, silently observing the passing cars that created long trail lights as they vanished at the other end of the road. A petite woman of strawberry sunshine hair, shifted bashfully in her seat, while gazing at the attractive man across her table.

He was in a full black suit that night, along with his signature white pristine cravat around his neck. Although he was short, his perfectly toned body style was displayed through the tightness of his suit, drawing the attention of every female who spotted him in the posh restaurant.

Deliberately, he took his cup of earl grey from its sophisticated saucer and rested his eyes on his partner of the night. Petra wore a black satin tube knee length dress with a dark citrine necklace, a colour that matched her orbs. She had a bubbly personality and probably everyone's sweetheart. Levi wondered the reason behind Hanji chose this woman to be his date. She was too pure for someone as dark as him. Her radiance almost blinded him.

"So, Levi, what do you do during your free time?" blurted the blonde, voice as sweet as sugar. Her elbows placed on the table, chin nestled in between her clasped hands. Her eagerness hit Levi tacitly, causing him to snap a heedful glare at her.

"Nothing much. I'm in love with solitude," Levi responded indifferently. Petra screamed grumpily in her breath when she noticed that Levi never tried initiating a conversation with her. Still, she was licking her lips at the idea of taking down the man.

Little did she realised that, although Levi's eyes were on her, his mind had long flown to the other woman in black, who was seated a table in front of them. Her long ebony hair were placed sideway, her pale neck was decorated with a bloody chamber choker. Under the dim ambience, her glamorous features were still crystal clear. Levi watched her male partner in royal blue suit stiffened every other moment when the woman faintly reacted at his small jokes. The raven haired man chuckled in silent, _she's way out of your league, Eld_.

"Excuse me, Petra." Levi stood and gradually headed to the washroom, when he ogled the raven haired woman who also went to the same direction moments ago.

He waited patiently in the dark and seized the woman when she stepped out from the washroom, right towards the back alley, from the back of the restaurant. He spun her around until her back was inches from the icy wall, their eyes fixed at each other.

"Do you have any business with me, Levi?" asked the woman. Her expression was dull and aloof, exactly the same façade he wore.

Levi smirked lightly and brushed his finger along her rosy cheeks. He inhaled her sweet apple scent and murmured softly, "I haven't received your call till date. Do you not need me to compensate the damage I done to your precious car, Mikasa?" He drank in her erotic appearance. The black off shoulder slit midi dress embraced her body lusciously and it boosted her curves to its fullest. And he recalled, the previous date they had, she was also dressed scrumptiously. He wondered how on earth a woman as perfect as her existed in this world, and still single.

Mikasa could feel the heat growing in her cheeks. Her blush seared through her face and the woman suddenly felt awkward, demure and coy. She looked away from the man, attempting to fight her blush and composed herself.

The man was equally delicious looking, his hair was combed backwards, allowing his sharp eyes to mark and hunt down his target in a fraction of a second. She had never met a man with such tempting looks and body. Through his thin layered of button down shirt, she could outline his strong muscles visually. She even had to taper off her impulse of tearing his clothes off, running her hands down his bare body, feeling his physiques with the tip of her fingers, fulfilling her soaring temptation.

She uttered profanities in her breath. She had never _ever_ lost her disguise in public. Not to mention this man was just a person she met a week ago. She was always stoic and emotionless, which came to an end that not much people could really understand her, except her foster brother - Eren, childhood friend – Armin and high school friends – Sasha and Connie.

Now, her mask was about to be torn by a stranger. And she was not going to permit it.

Levi held his gaze at the panicked woman, fighting back the smile that wanted to break out on his face. This woman bewitched him, in a way that he had not been attracted before as long as he lived. He had women in his life before, but he could not bear any of them for more than three months. He had a tricky personality that none could match him.

This was the very first time, he wanted a woman desperately.

Mikasa cleared her throat and replied monotonously, "with your previous advice, I had it settled already. Now, if you may, I have a partner waiting for my return."

"He doesn't suit you, Mikasa," muttered Levi as he blocked her way with his body.

The woman raised an annoyed brow and spitted, "it's not up to you to judge. In fact, I enjoy his company."

Levi chuckled indistinctly and ran his fingers from her cheeks down to her jaw, collarbone and back to her chin. "No, you don't. You were staring at me the moment you stepped into this restaurant, not him. He was a huge barrier between us."

Mikasa snickered derisively, "you have a date on your own, Levi. She's the perfect ebullient girl that could enlighten your miserably dusky life, don't you think so?"

"All she could do was only to blind me alive. I've no interest in such woman. In fact, I find you more interesting." Levi snorted, silently in raptures when she did not denied the fact that her attention was on him instead of her date.

"Don't make me your target. I have another choice back there." Mikasa taunted hazily, ice lacing her voice.

"You want me."

Mikasa widened her onyx orbs, flabbergasted at the daring statement, or rather a bold confirmation that was thrown to her. She went blank minded but her gaze never left his dark sapphire orbs. The next thing she knew, their lips were smashed against each other. It was full on, open-mouthed, aggressive and almost sexual.

She tried to fight her way to freedom, but his strong hands had her waist and head seized. Momentarily, her body melted into his as she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. He was rejoiced and loved the way she relented as she circled her arms around his neck and he held her tighter and tighter.

They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths.

"Mikasa." he whispered in a hoarse voice, slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them.

Her heart fluttered at his deep voice as she placed her hands on either side of his face. Never before has her name rolled out so perfectly well on another man's tongue, it felt romantic and lascivious at the same time.

"Say that you want me," he demanded as he worked his lips to her cheeks, jaw, collarbone, neck and her bare shoulders, leaving traces of his scent on her body.

Mikasa moaned softly at the pleasure. But, she was not ready to allow him to win yet. Thus, her hands grabbed his shoulder and yanked him away from her.

"No."

With that, she left the man hanging while she vanished into the restaurant.

* * *

"Welcome back. Your steak is getting cold," commented the blonde haired man as he rested his eyes on his date.

Mikasa adjusted her dress and hair before she took her seat across Eld. "The washroom was crowded," she replied calmly while tugging a stray hair behind her ear. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Levi who ambled to his seat leisurely.

Eld had completed his main course. All he ever wanted to do was to stare into the beauty's eyes and drunk in every detail of her feature, motion and analysed her personality. He had never met someone this haughty and silent before. He was always packed with work and did not had any opportunity to know another woman after his last break up two years ago. For sure, he refused to let this woman slipped away from him. She was special and mysterious.

"Mikasa, do you have any plans after this?" he gathered his guts to push this question to the table.

The woman raised a brow and continued her meal. Seconds later, she replied softly, "no."

Eld held his joy in his breath and continued, "do you still want to hang out for a little while? Perhaps a bar? I want to get to know you more."

Mikasa grinned, her face remained unreadable. Slowly, her eyes moved from Eld to another man, a table behind them. His dark sapphire eyes captured her, chained her to him. It was arousal and she was almost turned on by his indifferent gawks.

_God, that man was something else from this world. _

She admitted that he was the man that had been lingering in her mind for the past week. Although he was unbelievably brash and impertinent, she still found him extraordinary. He was a pure distraction, especially when she noticed his existence in this same restaurant with his actual date. She almost tripped over a chair before reaching her seat.

She marveled the reasons she was attracted to someone like him, someone who had correspondingly obscure character like her, who aged at least a decade or more than her. She was a prominent lawyer, despite at such young age. She was approached by numerous men since high school but all of them either failed bitterly or lasted less than a year. This man was the only one that caught her attention, and she was reflexively searching for his figure when he was out of sight.

"Mikasa?"

She was snapped back to her date, who looked anguished when she was dozing off their conversation. "Oh, I'm sorry. Perhaps another time? I'm a little tired tonight."

Mikasa watched as Eld shrunk in his seat, embittered. However, he swallowed the lump in his throat, kept his gentleman composure and expressed in modest, "it's alright. We can still meet another time, right?"

She nodded lightly. It lifted his spirits and he swore to take her down the next around, if she was still available.

It was almost ten o'clock at night when they finished their meals. Mikasa bid farewell to Eld after refusing his offer to send her back home and strolled down the walkway. Sasha sent her off that night because her car was still at the workshop, fully painted and restored to its original splendor.

She tilted her head skyward and she could see clearly millions of bright stars dotted on the black canvas of night. The silvery moon blanketed the ground and night breeze kissed her skin softly.

_Since when did his existence impacted her?_ He appeared as detestable, impudent and icy from the beginning of their first encounter. And he was still the same person tonight.

_Was it because of his eyes?_ She loved those sharpened, stormy, deadly orbs. They cut through her as if she was a piece of fragile glass, and somehow, she allowed it, she even adored it. That was a scarce tolerance, towards a stranger like him.

An artful smile played on the woman's lips as she leaned against a gothic lamp post to relish the darkness that enveloped her senses bit by bit, before it devoured her entirely.

* * *

Petra poked impatiently into her dessert. The poor crème brulee had been smashed into a rotten cup of dreadful custard. She narrowed her eyes and scrutinised the man before her, he was still as absent-minded as he was since the beginning of the night.

She almost dropped her urge on this man since he was nowhere interested in sharing any detail of himself with her. It was her voice alone in that table that she heard throughout the night. And it shriveled her enthusiasm and zeal.

The blonde haired woman twitched and she seemed to be running out of steam in no time when she noticed Levi had called for the check.

"Levi, can we still meet again?" she pushed her guts to question the man, whose eyes were fixed on his tea.

Levi tilted his head upwards and met her teary eyes. He let out a low sigh in his breath and nodded silently, "perhaps. As a friend." Was the answer he gave her, indirectly slashing the possibilities that they could walk down the road as a couple in future.

Petra frowned but she respected his choice. Being persistent in a relationship was the last action she would consider doing and it only showed that she was an outrageous woman.

"Thank you for dining with us tonight. By the way, we have received a package that was left by one of our customers. We were told that it must be handed to you once you're ready to leave. Have a good night, sir," conveyed the waitress as she passed a small red box to Levi. She slightly bowed and walked away after her mission was accomplished.

"I'll take my leave now. Nice to know you, Levi. Goodnight," Petra retrieved her jacket from the counter and strode out from the restaurant.

Levi, too sauntered out of the restaurant after sending Petra off to her car, with the box in hand. He examined the box with care and there was a faint apple scent around it. With a smile, he undo the silky ribbon and opened it warily.

He gasped harshly and stopped breathing when he saw the content. It was a black lacy panties with a note on it.

_Catch me if you can, predator. _

The bloody red kiss mark on the note earned a grin from ear to ear from Levi. He wanted nothing more but to tear that woman apart and savour every inch of her skin, to hear her scream his name beneath him, and to make her submit herself to him until she could never live without his touch.

_Playing hard to catch, huh?_ Levi cursed in his breath. It was driving him up the walls when he failed to locate her around the restaurant. The image of her completely bare underneath her short dress was skinning him alive. He needed to find her before another filthy hand lay a finger on her.

After minutes of searching, he decided to drive to her apartment instead. As he reached his car, he spotted that devious woman of his dream, leaning against his car, friskily tangling her hair. With a silent growl, he skulked stealthily to her.

"I need a lift home. Mind to take me along with you?" she simpered sensually without looking at the person who was streaming towards her, but she knew it was him from his minty scent.

She somehow had given up hiding from him because her inner self was soaring in pain to get him, to slam him against a furniture and dominate him, as soon as possible. She could not bear it any longer.

Without further ado, he pulled her down for a passionate kiss to temporarily ease the burning fire in his body. She gladly returned his kiss greedily and allowed him to snake his hands around her body. He pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at the grant of access, delved inside her mouth. He savoured her impatiently and swallowed her moans in his mouth before pulling away for a deep breath.

He stared into her eyes and his smirk answered her question.

"My place," he added. Smiling at her flushed look, he escorted her into his car and drove off to their destination of the night.

* * *

"Levi…" Mikasa moaned pleasurably as she watched the man worked his mouth around her nipples and palmed her other breast. He sucked and nipped her breasts.

His hands slid down her body, feeling her soft skin under his delicate touch, and when they reached her thighs, her legs magically parted. She pinched his chin and brought him close to her lips. No kisses, only gentle nibbles and licks around his parted lips. It was a lustful invitation from her.

_God, this woman is killing me._

Without breaking their lips contact, his hand sneaked down to her bare core, which was already soaking wet.

She yelped and her back arched up from his bed when he inserted his finger into her, earning himself a loud moan of his name when he danced inside her playfully and his thumb circling her clit.

"Don't tease me…" she breathed, her fingers dug into the flesh of his muscular shoulders and she bit her bottom lip to compose herself. Unfortunately, it did not last a minute when he started thrusting two fingers deep into her core, making her moans louder and louder every second.

The man smirked darkly at the woman. She was getting out of control every minute. As he felt her walls tightened, she came against his fingers. Levi moved up to claim her mouth avidly. He could never get enough of her. She was a piece of art, a masterpiece.

On the other hand, Mikasa grew impatient for allowing him in control. With a swift flip, she gained the top and enjoyed her view with Levi beneath her. Levi drunk in every little detail of her body. Devilishly haunting were the words to describe this woman. He would proudly present himself to the Devil to own this woman, a work of genius from Hell. And he would delightedly fall from Heaven for her.

Slowly, she placed open-mouthed kisses around his body and dived down to his wash board abdomen. There was no single inch of untamed flesh in his body, it was literally muscles inside muscles. She licked her lips with awe, as she removed his boxers to reveal his throbbing member - the aching hot length that was shoved into her when he first took her against the wall the moment they entered his home. Her dress almost torn from his force. She did not have the luxury to examine him as they were far too needy to feed each other's hunger without proper foreplay.

The couple nearly made out in the lift before reaching his home. Although their feverish and slutty kisses did scared a handful of people away and avoided riding the same lift with them, they did not seemed to bother about their licentious display, which in fact astounded them as they never failed to keep their former personal relationships discreet in the public eye.

Levi wasted no time to explore her. After their breathings went steady from their first touch, he tidied their clothes, carried her effortlessly to his bedroom and laid her on his bed gently. Her jet black hair fanned out on his silk pearl white duvet, her half hooded eyes followed his motion as he stripped his coat, tie, shirt and pants and threw them onto the chair. He crawled on top of her, releasing her from her dress and unclasping her bra in one swift action and sunk his mouth onto her body.

She loved his wildness and occasional gentleness. Now she had all the time in the world to study him. His sore member sprung free of restrains and that was when she sighed in astonishment again.

_Big_.

"Like what you see, my queen?" he questioned, feeling his smile curving widely as she nodded wantonly.

She licked the tip of his member and gradually swallowed the whole of him, as deep as she could, into her heated mouth. He hissed in delight as she started working her tongue, mouth and hand at his member, simultaneously. He was aching to taste her. He was dying to make her come hard and hot again. He wanted her frantically.

She picked up her speed and her lecherous eyes burned passionately in his orbs. He moaned her name deeply when he finally hit his limits and poured everything into her mouth. She savoured and swallowed every bit of him with thirst. Then, he arched back onto his fluffy bed to catch his breath.

He gawked at the sight of her licking her lips, the way she wiped his essence that flowed down to her jaw with her thumb and cleansed it with her tongue, the way she tasted him as if she was sipping the finest honey in the world, the sounds of her soft moans, and her ardent midnight orbs that never broke contact with his.

He thought he was going to go crazy.

Mikasa sat on Levi's lap. She leisurely nestled on top of him, with her chin rested on top of her forearms that were crossed on his chest, and her perfectly round breasts pressed onto his well-defined abdomen. She impishly stared into his silent, unmoving form. A devious smirk dancing across her lips.

As she thought he might be tired from the whirl of frenzied activities already, he flung her down onto his bed and clambered over her. In seconds, his mouth was over hers again, fierce and hot. Their tongues entwined in a kiss. With her lips, she felt his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between a grinning and kissing. They became one, one mind with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk with love for the other.

Pulling away from her, he stared down on the naked woman that had been haunting him for the past week, submitting herself to him contentedly.

She was constantly in his mind, be it in his sleepless night dreams or in his conscious daydreams. She was everywhere and it was a fucking nightmare. He was pretty much, no, _very_ much fucked up when his pool of sexual desires and frustrations started snow balled to an enormous size. It was huge enough to kill him and he wondered whether he could truly die from that exasperation.

He had thought of picking up a one night stand to abate his hunger, but that thought vanished when every woman that appeared in front of him was merely a boring, despicable and galling human being that had no match against her in any aspect, not even worth a dirt for his attention. He was most likely chasing after her shadow in another woman in a perpetual loop.

He sincerely thought that her presence would fade eventually when he stopped seeing her. But he was wrong. What a fucking naïve belief he had, until he realised his pent-up stress was affecting his beloved work, when he did a ridiculously idiotic mistake for the first time in his life. Worst still, it was rectified by Hanji before it travelled out from his room. And fuck, that nutcase had him pinned down for the reason of his error for that whole damned day, as it was atypical, especially never from his hands throughout the ages she and Erwin knew him.

Finally, when Mikasa surrendered herself to him, he was overwhelmed with delight to release his smothered avid to her. _I finally got you. You're finally mine. Just fucking melt in me and don't ever think about running away from me._ His secret vows and swears turned to passionate love making promises as he continued to relish the woman. He loved every inch of it.

Mikasa inhaled sharply over his minty scent as he thrust himself inside her after slipping on the second condom of the night around his thick length. She covered her moans with her hand to wind down the loudness. Levi frowned and chained her wrist above her head.

"I want to hear you," he purred in her ear. "Say my name."

With that, he came charging into her, slowly and steadily at first. Then, increased his pace, changing her breathing with every thrust, every pound, hearing her moans and cries timed to his body.

And all at once, he stopped and planted kiss bruises from her breasts to her toned abdomen. He was licking his fingers and using them to caress the pearl of her core, with him still inside her. He watched her yearned salaciously, he scrutinised her body writhed from his touch. It drove him off the cliff, aching to drink in every detail of her in his brain, like an irremovable tattoo.

He told her that he was going to make her beg for it, but she let out a loud groan, unable to articulate a response at his tease.

In spilt seconds, he began his thrusts again, plunging into her harder, deeper and faster every minute, just long enough to intoxicate her mind.

"Levi…faster," she pleaded through her panting breathes and husky voice. Her thighs spread wider for him, nails sinking into his back, pulling him closer for her to plant voracious kisses on his lips.

He obliged with a triumph smirk, hitting the deepest part of her core with an elevated pace. She arched forward and he felt her inner wetness tautened around his member. In seconds, her orgasm hit him hard. Shortly later, he followed suit, with a deep, pleasing groan, which he had never released before in his past experiences.

Levi collapsed on her body to catch his breath from the godly speed. The intensive sensation was foreign to him. And never did he realised that he could execute such lascivious moves. He removed himself slowly from her and plopped beside her. He raised his hand to turn her sweaty chin towards him.

She smiled. A smile that reflected her contentment and satisfaction.

"You're irresistible, Mikasa. You've just drained my inhuman self-control, aloofness effortlessly. No one ever done it before," he confessed in a deep husky voice. His thumb caressed her swollen lips and his eyes dazed softly into hers. "I like you, very much. Stay with me."

_I want you badly and it's eating into my guts and conscious. You have no fucking idea what you had done to me. _The thought lingered in his throat but he swallowed it after eyeing her pert smirk. He would not unleash all his vulnerability and desperation in one stroke to this cheeky woman. Anyhow, he would have all the time in the world to study her, confirming that this woman equally wanted him.

Mikasa leaned in to kiss him, gently and lovingly. He took it as a soundless agreement and he heartily returned her kiss affectionately.

As they pulled away, she whispered her confession in the shell of his ear, voice like melting honey, "I like you too, Levi. Even though I don't know you well, but I do enjoy your company. And…I don't want this to end."

Levi was literally on cloud nine. He was full of the joys of spring when he finally met a woman, whom he will gleefully spend the rest of his life with her. It was not merely a lustful temptation. It was a passionate love that kept their soul vigorous and highly spirited that could last a lifetime. It was their kind of crazy.

Levi would thank Hanji, for indirectly arranging her to him, before she was taken by another worthless soul.

Mikasa watched Levi jumped off the bed, tying and discarding the condom into the nearby waste bin, scooping her into his arms and she flipped her arms around his neck. She thought they were going to bathe, but he was heading to his balcony instead of the bathroom.

"Levi? Where are we going?" she probed curiously as he cautiously released one of his hands from her to unlock the glass sliding door to his balcony, the black silk curtains flapping inwards to blind her sight.

The cold night breeze brushed their naked skin tenderly and something caught Mikasa's orbs. A private infinity swimming pool, filled with underwater glittery lights, right on the covered balcony of Levi's penthouse.

This man was absurd!

"I like swimming in private so I had created one in my penthouse," Levi answered sluggishly, enjoying the astounded look of the woman in his arms.

"Anyway," he continued as his voice turned to a lewd whisper. "I had a dream the other night, of us in here. And I want to make it come true…"

The man smoothly placed the woman into the waters and he too drifted into the pool after her.

"You're unbelievable…" Mikasa mumbled between their hot kisses as they started making out again, warming up the cool water around them, completely forgetting themselves in the hedonism.

* * *

"So, how's the dinner? Any romantic endings? Any kisses and hugs?" asked the pony tailed hair excitedly.

It was a fine sunny day in New York City. The hustle and bustle flooded the city. Each posh restaurant and café were crowded with people who had leisurely took their time to enjoy their Sunday afternoon outdoor, and let the sun beat down on their skins.

They could feel the tropic, windy air with each inhalation. As small gusts of wind blew past the people, their skin would softly shiver before returning to its still, warmed state in no time.

In one of the garden cafés, gathered a table of four individuals, two with blonde hairs, and another two with pony tailed hairs. The blonde haired lady silently sipped her latte, while the blonde haired man got cornered by the pony tailed hair woman with spectacles, and the other young pony tailed hair woman stuffed her mouth with various cupcakes and sandwiches.

"Well, it was ok. I'm quite satisfied with my performance but, she was a little distant. A mysterious woman," Eld blurted with a smile, while his hand pushed the hysterical Hanji back to her seat.

"Mikasa IS cryptic. I assure you! I never see her beautiful, glorious, melting smiles when she's with strangers. So far, only our circle of friends could somehow, catch a glimpse of her inner self. You need to work super-duper hard to get her!" growled Sasha, who was attempting to swallow the beef sandwich in a gulp.

Eld nodded and drove himself into deep thoughts to figure out another way to approach his dream girl. Mikasa was no doubt a very exceptional woman. He would go against his limits to win over her heart.

Hanji snorted lowly and turned her attention to the other blond. "Was Levi that awful, Petra? I'd confiscated his phone. So, I believed he shouldn't be talking to air instead of you, right?"

Petra let out a disenchanting sigh and grim expression, her eyes never left her cup of coffee. "He would prefer his solitude rather than opening his mouth. I like him. I'm head over heels in love with him. But, he had declared that we will just be friends."

The atmosphere went gloomy and silent at her statement. Everyone was grieving at Petra's 'lost' until Hanji broke the ice and chuckled, "don't expect to get Levi in your first attempt! He's a nasty man and he doesn't like to open himself to strangers. Erwin and I had spent a lifetime trying to know this man and we only reached, probably halfway! He's a secretive man with weird habits. That's why none of his past women spent more than three months with him! He even warned them to be chary in public, no kisses and hugs in the public eye, like he's never really in love. I wonder whether that man can really find someone that he adores…" her chanting trailed off as she locked her eyes across the road, which was another extravagant outdoor café.

Her pupils enlarged and she squeaked behind her hand, to ease her excitement from being noticed by the two figures at one of the tables in that café.

The rest of her friends stared at her, puzzled, but they soon followed her gaze and spotted the scene. Now, all four of them were ogling the raven haired couple that were leisurely seated in that café, facing the streets. The lady had rested her head sideways on the palm of her hand, she plastered a glaring smile on her face at the man, who had his fingers entangled around her hair. He gave away the most gentle and affectionate smile to her, before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

The four people rubbed and blinked their eyes, to make sure that their eyes were not playing tricks. The scene was far too enormous for them to consume alive. On their next blink of eye, the couple had parted their lips and dived in for a deepened, passionate, rough kiss, right before the four persons' eyes.

Eld and Petra watched the couple heart brokenly, unseen tears were audible from their union declaration, "I've been officially rejected."

Hanji and Sasha exchanged suspicious glances, called to mind their friends' peculiar behaviors before their rescheduled blind dates. They stared at each other with widened orbs, screamed soundlessly, don't tell me, she/he was the person he/she met _that_ night?!

* * *

Fin


End file.
